Na podsłuchu
by euphoria814
Summary: To w zasadzie PWP :) Więc powiedzmy, że Rodney nie do końca wie, że jest słyszany... Dla multifandom bingo 2015 : 19. PWP


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

 _\- Sheppard_ \- wydyszał Rodney w słuchawkę jego interkomu i John dotknął guzika tuż nad uchem, żeby się odmeldować.

Słowa uwięzły mu jednak w gardle, gdy McKay westchnął przeciągle, jakby coś sprawiało mu ogromne cierpienie… Albo cholernie wiele przyjemności. I kolejny jęk powiedział Johnowi czego dokładnie słucha. McKay wydawał z siebie krótkie oddechy, urwane, jakby biegł nie wiadomo jak długo.

 _\- Sheppard_ \- powtórzył mężczyzna takim tonem, że Johnowi zaschło w ustach.

Wiedział, że powinien się rozłączyć albo dać znać McKayowi, że jest słyszany, ale zamarł i nie potrafił się ruszyć. Jak zahipnotyzowany wsłuchiwał się w szelest materiału, który zapewne utrudniał Rodneyowi ruch. Był środek dnia, więc John wyobrażał sobie, że McKay ukrył się w swoim gabinecie, chcąc ulżyć sobie. Albo po prostu jego rytm dobowy był tak zaburzony – John był całkiem świadom, że mężczyzna sypiał wtedy, gdy miał na to czas, więc może po prostu radził sobie z erekcjami też tylko wtedy, gdy akurat nie groziło im śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

Rodney nadal wydawał te małe, zduszone odgłosy, jakby starał się tłumić dźwięki, które wydobywały się z jego ust i John wyobrażał sobie go zagryzającego te pełne wargi, bojącego się tego, że zostanie usłyszany przez swoich współpracowników. To musiało trwać już jakiś czas, może Rodney obciągał sobie od kilku dobrych minut za nim jego nazwisko wyślizgnęło mu się z ust, a oprogramowanie Atlantydy zadziałało, łącząc ich natychmiastowo.

I John czuł przyjemne dreszcze na samą myśl, że gości w wyobraźni McKaya tak mocno, że mężczyzna obciąga sobie do fantazji, które z nim w roli głównej rozgrywały się w jego głowie. A Rodney miał genialną wyobraźnie.

 _\- John_ \- westchnął McKay tonem takim, jakby cierpiał i może jego penis nabrzmiały krwią czekał tylko na kolejne pociągnięcie.

Słyszał jednak wyraźnie, że McKay zwolnił, bo nic z nim nie mogło być łatwe. I to jakoś pasowało do niego, że nawet kiedy sobie obciągał, to nie mogło być tak po prostu. Może kiedy miewał więcej czasu, zamykał się nawet w swoich kwaterach i wykrzykiwał jego imię z palcami w tyłku, które rozciągały go bezlitośnie wolno.

John nigdy nie miał cierpliwości, ale zrobiłby to dla niego w ten sposób, żeby tylko usłyszeć swoje imię wypowiedziane na granicy agonii. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pożądany i może to miało coś wspólnego z faktem, że McKay wydał z siebie kolejny zduszony jęk, gdy jego dłoń poruszyła się ponownie. Niemal czuł jak mężczyzna walczył z sobą, aby powstrzymać orgazm, do którego nieuchronnie się zbliżał. Chciał powiedzieć, żeby McKay odpuścił, żeby dał mu to usłyszeć, ale jego gardło zaciskało się boleśnie, gdy z gardła Rodneya wydobywał się niski jęk , nieregularny, przerywany, a szelest materiału – zapewne spodni – wzmagał się na równi z mlaskającym dźwiękiem trącego o siebie ciała.

McKay dawał z siebie wszystko najpierw doprowadzając się na skraj, a teraz wyciągając z siebie wszystko co mógł w jak najkrótszym czasie i niech diabli go wezmą, jeśli to nie była jedna z najseksowniejszych rzeczy, które John doświadczył. Było coś intrygującego w tym, że słyszał wyłącznie jego oddech, jego jęki, jego westchnienia i wdechy, które nagle stawały się pociągające, bo Rodney zdawał się dławić powietrzem, którego tak desperacko potrzebował.

I nagle wszystko ucichło i John usłyszał dźwięk podobny do miękkich pierwszym kropli deszczu spadających na świeżą trawę. Nigdy nie sądził, że McKay będzie dochodził tak cicho i w pewnym sensie czuł się oszukany. Gdyby Rodney jęczał, gdyby wypowiedział jeszcze raz jego imię, John zapewne nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać. A tymczasem siedział we własnym biurze/schowku, który adaptował, aby mieć się gdzie schronić przed biurokratami i jego erekcja wybijała dziurę w wojskowych spodniach.

Rozsunął rozporek upewniając się, że jest już rozłączony, ale jego dłoń zawisła na centymetry od jego członka.

Nacisnął ponownie słuchawkę i uśmiechnął się przestrzeń.

\- McKay – wywołał mężczyznę bezlitośnie.

 _\- Tutaj McKay, co się stało Sheppard_ – odparł Rodney lekko zdyszanym tonem.

\- Biegłeś? – spytał, udając zainteresowanie, chociaż doskonale wiedział dlaczego McKay z trudem łapie dech.

Rodney prychnął i w słuchawce pojawiła się nagle nieprzyjemna cisza.

 _\- Oczywiście, że nie biegłem. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi_ \- mruknął McKay, próbując przykryć zmieszanie irytacją. John jednak znał go doskonale. _\- Zepsułeś coś, bo naprawdę nie mam czasu…_

\- Masz ochotę na partyjkę szachów dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie w kwaterach? – spytał John, obejmując swojego penisa dłonią.

Rodney miał równie seksowny głos, gdy po prostu mówił do niego.


End file.
